The Arc of a CovenantSins of the Father
by pungster
Summary: Leo McGarry and Jed Bartlet meet in Prep School-and help each other through some difficult times.


THE ARC OF A COVENANT-Sins of the Father  
  
By Pung (Peggy)   
  
pung_1@sbcglobal.net  
  
Leo/Jed Friendship  
  
Rated: G  
  
Author's note: The characters of Leo McGarry, Jed Bartlet and his Father, and Mrs. Landingham are the creation of Aaron Sorkin.  
  
Author's note: The characters of Leo McGarry, Dolores Landingham, Jed Bartlet and his father are the creation of Aaron Sorkin. I've always wanted to see the back story on the friendship between Jed and Leo. Especially since they came into manhood in a time of great social and political changes in America. So little has been actually said, but so much implied. Here's how I see it begin, from Jed Bartlet's POV.  
  
The first day of the Bartlet Administration. 5:10am.  
  
He couldn't wait to get down there. He rushed through his breakfast, and dressed hurriedly.  
  
"No one will be down there." Abbey yawned from the bed, still nursing her hangover.  
  
"Leo will be down there." he said as he closed the door quietly. The walking with a group of Secret Service Agents around him would take some getting used to. He was surprised to see that Dolores was not at her desk-perhaps she was in the Oval. An agent opened the door for him, and he went inside.  
  
He stood there with his back against the closed door and took it all in. The heavy drapes over the windows and doors to the outside. The Kennedy Desk. The couches and chairs, richly covered. The rug on the floor. He crossed himself, said a silent prayer, and then sat down at his desk, ready for work.  
  
There were no files or papers there-just a small wrapped package and envelope sitting on the ink blotter. The cream colored envelope bore the Presidential Seal. "The President of The United States" was written on it-in Mrs. Landingham find script. He opened the note inside and read it.  
  
I always knew that if you two hung around together, you'd get into trouble one day.  
  
Mrs. L.  
  
Jed opened the package. Inside was a framed photograph-a photograph over 40 years old. He looked at it in amazement. There was a knock on the door, and Leo came in from his office. There was a grin on his face. He was holding a frame himself.  
  
"You to?" Jed said.  
  
"Yeah-isn't this something? I've never seen it before."  
  
"She must have taken it when we weren't looking."  
  
They stood side by side in the morning light, looking at the photos of two young men. A boy with a thick shock of dark hair leaned on a   
  
stone stairpost. Seated on the steps next to him was a boy with sandy blond hair. They were looking off at something-perhap at their combined futures.  
  
Leo chuckled. "We look so *young*."  
  
"We were young, Old Friend."   
  
"The world was young."  
  
"This is all her fault, you know."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes-she sent me to greet you the first day you arrived, remember?"  
  
"I remember."  
  
A Saturday Morning in Early September, 1959  
  
Jed had seen it every year on opening day at Allenville Academy-the rush of cars pulling in, bags being unloaded, students and parents flocking all over the campus. When he was younger, he used to help Malcom Bundy as he desparetly tried to save his well trimmed lawns by directing the cars into parking areas. Now a sophmore, Mrs. Landingham had given him another assignment. He didn't mind, really. He didn't even mind that the other guys joked and called her "Mrs. Land-on-him" for the regularity with which she roped him into tasks. He liked her-she never expected more than she knew he would give, and for all the teasing she did, she always said thank you.  
  
His task this year had been to put a commitee together who would greet the arriving freshman who were unaccompanied by their parents, get them settled in and show them around. It always surprised him that there were so many. Some were from other countries, and this he could understand-but most were from old and moneyed families  
  
up and down the eastern seaboard, who arrived in limos that would disappear as soon as the bags were unpacked. He noticed that the attitudes of the arrivals seemed to fall into two categories-either lost souls who looked to him for guidance, or smart-asses with chips on their shoulders. The committee helped the first group feel comfortable-and took the smart-asses down a peg.   
  
After the luncheon for the new arrivals, the teachers and staff took over the orientation with the freshman class during the afternoon, so Jed was looking forward to a pick-up baseball game with his classmates. But heading home to change, he heard Mrs. L. calling him. She came toward him smiling, but the piece of paper in her hand spoke of another task.  
  
"It won't take long.", she said, anticipating his reaction. "There's a late arrival I'd like you to go see. A sophmore transfer from Boston.I'd really appreciate it if you showed him around. You know-give him the lay of the land." She handed him the paper.   
  
"Who's he roomed with? Wouldn't it be better for them...."  
  
"He's roomed with Thomas Ensley." she said.   
  
Jed sighed. She didn't have to say anything more. Ensley was the worst kind of snob-an old money snob. His roommate from the previous year - also from old money - had be suspected of cheating toward the end of freshman year, and rather than face an investigation that could lead to suspension or expulsion, had simply transferred to another prep school. Esley had also been suspected, but instead of an investigation, just before the term ended it was announced that the Esley family had made a large donation to the building fund, and the matter was quietly dropped. Whoever this transfer was, Elsey wouldn't give him the time of day.  
  
"Okay." Jed said.  
  
"Maybe he likes baseball." Mrs. L. said, tugging at his hair. She turned and headed back to her office. Jed looked at the paper. It read:  
  
Fordam Hall, Room 202-Leo McGarry  
  
The hall was empty. Most of the students had unpacked their gear, and gone outside to enjoy the good weather with their families. Jed heared a deep chuckle as he approached the open door, and he knocked on it. A young man his own age looked up from unpacking his suitcase. "Hey." he said.  
  
Jed walked in and held out his hand. "Hi," he said, "I'm Jed Bartlet. I just wanted to welcome you to Allenville."  
  
"Thanks." the boy said shaking it, "I'm Leo McGarry." He gestured behind Jed. "This is my Dad." Jed turned and saw a portly man in an expensive suit standing by the window.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Sir." Jed said. He turned back toward Leo. "I just wanted to sure you were gettting settled in. In case you hadn't met your roommate, Tom Ensley."  
  
"Oh, we met." Leo said, looking at his father.  
  
"Just...briefly. He seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere. Yes, we were very late, I'm afraid." Mr. McGarry said. "I had a little trouble with the car this morning."  
  
"Dad prides himself on taking care of his car-but it has a mind of it's own and always sees fit to disappoint him at the most inconvenient moments." Leo said, a grin on his face. It was obviously a private joke between father and son.  
  
"Anyway, I thought I'd stop by and offer you a tour. There's not much going on until mess is called at 6pm Unless..."  
  
"Yeah?" Leo said.  
  
"Well, there's a pick-up baseball game about to start."  
  
Leo looked at his father with a face filled with mock longing. His father nodded. Without a word, Leo reached into his closet and came out with a mit. He began to take off his tie. "Sure you don't mind, Dad?"  
  
"No, Son. Get your tour and go play ball. I'll get settled at the Inn and come back for dinner. Parents *are* invited, aren't they?" he asked Jed.  
  
"Parents are invited, of course."  
  
"It'll probably be the last decent meal I get here until Parent's Day." Leo said laughing.  
  
"Unruly Boy." his father said shaking his head. "I hope they smack the sass right out of you. It's the only reason I'm sending you here, you know."   
  
Jed had done the tour so many times before that he could do it in his sleep. He automatically changed the route around so it would end at the baseball diamond. The new student asked few questions, mostly nodded as they walked along. Finally, they reached the last building, which housed the History, Language, and Humanities Classrooms. Leo looked up at the huge brass plaque that read, "Bartlet Hall". He looked at Jed. "You?" he asked.  
  
"My Great Grandfather."  
  
"Are you any relation to the Head Master?"  
  
"He's my father." Jed said. He'd seen many different students react to that knowledge-in many different ways. He waited to see how this one would react.  
  
"Okay." Leo said, and moved on.   
  
The pick-up game was well underway when they arrived. A time-out was called so the captains could chose which player would join their team. "Bartlet!" Tom Ensley called, looking at Leo with vague distaste. "You're with *us*!" Jed noticed that Leo ignored the slight and simply walked over to the other team and introduced himself.   
  
That Evening, 6pm  
  
Jed had arrived early with his mother and father to greet the parents and students. When most of the diners were seated and the meal was about to be served, he noticed McGarry standing in the doorway, looking down the drive and went over to him. "I didn't get a chance to tell you" he said, That was a great catch today."  
  
"I got lucky." Leo said, his eyes still on the drive.  
  
"Maybe your Dad fell asleep. You could call him at the Inn."  
  
"Nah." Leo replied, "If he fell asleep...he should sleep. He's got a long drive back tomorrow."  
  
"Come sit with us, then." Jed said. He lead Leo to the faculty table. "Dad," he said, "This is Leo McGarry. He's in my class. His Dad couldn't make it back to the dinner, and I thought he could sit with us."  
  
Bartlet Senior looked up. "Hello, Sir." Leo said, holding out his hand. "I'm very glad to have been given the chance to come to Allenville." Bartlet shook his hand briefly, but did not speak. Jed gestured to an empty seat, and Leo sat down.  
  
One of the teachers spoke up. "McGarry, is it? I'm Mr. Williams. I head the Science Department. I read your transcripts. Very impressive."  
  
"Thank you, Sir."  
  
"You went to St. Stephen's in Boston, correct?"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"A fine school. May I ask why you wanted to transfer?"  
  
"Because this is a better one." Leo said, grinning.  
  
Sunday Morning  
  
Jed caught sight of Leo and his father at 7:30 mass, sitting in the back of the church. Later that day, he saw them walking together on the Quad, deep in conversation, laughing occasionally. It was not envy that filled him-but longing. How he wished that he and his own father could be like that. Finally, he saw them walk toward Mr. McGarry's car. The man stood next to his open driver's door. His hand came up and touched his son's face, then they hugged each other tightly. McGarry got in and drove away, tooting his horn. Leo waved goodbye, then his hand came down as his father's car went out of sight. He bowed his head then, stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked back toward Fordam Hall, meeting Jed on his way.  
  
"Hey." he said.  
  
"Hey." Jed answered.   
  
"You were right yesterday," Leo said, "He layed down for a nap and fell asleep." Then he walked past Jed without another word, climbed the stairs and entered the building.  
  
It has been said of Prep.Schools that they are breeding grounds for classist attitudes that should no longer exist in a democracy. But class distinctions exist-especially among teen-age boys. They judge one another, brutally sometimes. They form sub-groups based on criteria only known to them. Jed was aware that as the Headmaster's son, some of his classmates viewed him differently. What he wasn't aware of was that he was a natural and unassuming leader, and that without meaning to, his demeanor and opinions swayed others in the direction he had chosen.  
  
So, between his open acceptance of Leo McGarry, and Leo's own unassuming but friendly personality, it was not long until the rest of the class had accepted him as well. He was a "Good Egg". Actively participating in the study groups, good at sports, fun to be around. He was a friendly guy-friends with everybody-and nobody in particular. Only a few continued to remain aloof-Ensley and his friends-but Leo never showed that it bothered him at all. Eventually Ensley recognised that his treatment of Leo stood to affect how he was viewed by Jed and the others, and begrudgingly accepted him.   
  
Jed had seen Leo sitting in the back of church every Sunday at 7:30 mass, and finally this Sunday, he nudged his mother as they walked up the aisle.  
  
"Mom, there's a guy from my class-could I invite him over for breakfast?"  
  
"Alright, Dear-but please hurry. I told Joanna she could serve as soon as we got back."   
  
Jed hurried ahead down the aisle and ran outside. Looking up the street, he could see Leo striding toward the campus."Leo!" he called. Leo looked back and waved. "Hold up a minute!" Jed ran up to him, somewhat out of breath. "Look, I've seen you at mass, and I keep wanting to ask if you'd like to come back and have breakfast with us."  
  
"Gee, that's nice of you Jed, but you don't have to do that."  
  
"I want to-come on, you know what it's like in the mess on Sundays. By the time you get back there'll be nothing but cold toast and congealed oatmeal." Leo winced. Jed grinned. "We're having belgium waffles..." Leo's eyes got bigger. "...with fresh strawberries..." Leo began to grin. Jed had one last piece of ammunition, one that rarely appeared in the Mess. "...canadian bacon..."  
  
"You're on!" said Leo. They walked back to the Bartlet's car.  
  
The Bartlet's Sunday breakfast was always served in the sunroom. Leo impressed Jed's mother by pulling out her chair and pouring her coffee. He joked with Jed's little brother David, talking to him as an equal, not a child. The food was good and plentiful, the conversation was lively. Jed had never seen Leo so animated before, telling stories about Boston and his little sisters. They were just finishing their meal when Jed saw Leo look up through the open door and abruptly stand up as Jed's father came into the room. "Good Morning, Sir." he said.  
  
Jed's mother smiled. "Dear, we saw young Mr. McGarry at mass this morning and invited him back for breakfast. He was just telling the most amusing story about..."  
  
"Good Morning, McGarry." Bartlet said abruptly, then turned to his son. "Jed, you need to get changed, We're meeting the Judge at the Club in half an hour. And this time, don't forget to bring your golf shoes." He walked away without a word.  
  
Leo set down his napkin and pulled out his chair. "I should go," he said, "I have studying to do. Mrs. Bartlet, thank you so much for the wonderful breakfast."  
  
"Please feel free to come back anytime." she said awkwardly. Leo walked out of the sunroom, Jed on his heels.  
  
"I'm sorry about that." Jed said.  
  
"About what?" Leo saiod smiling, "Go play golf with your Old Man."  
  
Later That Day  
  
He walked toward the library, trying not to hear his father's voice-but it kept coming back.  
  
"Well, *I* certainly don't know what else to do. I've worked with you over and over trying to improve your game."  
  
"Maybe...I'm just not a golfer, Dad."  
  
"That's your usual lazy thinking. You just need to apply yourself. You'll call the Pro at the Club and set up lessons with him. Maybe he can get through to you. I'm tired of being embarrassed in front of my friends."  
  
"Hey." said a voice, interrupting his thoughts. He turned and saw Leo, sitting on the stairs of the library, reading a book. "How was your golf game?"  
  
"Oh, I don't golf-my *father* golfs," Jed said jokingly, "I kind of putt and blush."  
  
"I golf with my Dad some. What's the problem?"  
  
Jed looked down and grinned. "The ball and I have a troublesome relationship. It won't go where I want it to go."  
  
"Well, the problem isn't you and the ball-it's you and the *club*." Leo regarded Jed a moment, then closed his book.  
  
"What are you up to right now?"  
  
"I was going to do some research for my chemistry project. Why?"  
  
Leo looked at his watch. "Well, it's still early-the library won't close until 7. You got a bucket of practice balls?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, if you want-I could give you some pointers."  
  
Jed looked away. "I'm really clumsy...I wouldn't want to waste your time."  
  
"This book is a waste of time compared to hitting a bucket of balls. Com'on-Go get your clubs and meet me down by the lake."  
  
"Okay." Jed said.  
  
When he got down to the lake, Leo was already there. He took one of Jed's clubs out and looked at it. "Geez-woods. These are beautiful."  
  
"A Christmas gift."  
  
"Santa must have thought you were a *very* good boy. I'd love a set of woods." He grinned at Jed. "Maybe one day when I make my first million." He dug into the bag for a tee and put it in the ground, then placed a practice ball on it and stepped back. "Okay-let me see you shoot for the fairway."   
  
Jed chose a club. He addressed the ball. The familiar tenseness traveled down his arms and into his hands. He swung. The ball flew off short and to the left, plunking into the lake. He looked at Leo sheepishly. "Well, there you have it."  
  
Leo said nothing for a minute. Then he got another ball and put it on the tee and stepped back. "Swing again-and this time-don't *think* about it, just hit it." Jed complied. He clipped it, and it shot off to the right, landing in the shrubs. "No," Leo said, "You're still thinking." He picked up the bucket of balls. "I'm gonna tee you up, and when I step back, you swing at it. Then I'll tee you up again. And again. And again. Just swing at them...but don't get so into doing it that you forget to let me get out of the way. Ready?"  
  
"Yeah." Jed said. Leo tee'd the ball. Jed swung. Over and over they repeated the drill, until the last ball went high and long, an acceptable fairway shot. Jed looked at Leo. "How did *that* happen?" he asked.  
  
"You forgot to *care* where it was going." Leo said. "You forgot you were clumsy, and not very good at it. You just did it." He tee'd up another ball and stood behind Jed. "Let's work on your stance now, because you need to adjust your swing."  
  
They stayed there for about an hour, talking and laughing and taking turns hitting golf balls and retrieving them. Finally, they noticed that the sun was gettin low on the horizon, and started back toward campus. "Thanks a lot, Leo."  
  
"Hey, no problem. The grass is too long to work on your putt, but we could always sneak into the Common Room. The carpet in there would be perfect."  
  
"Maybe next weekend?"  
  
"Sure. You coming to the trig group tonight?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, if you're open for a little 'quid pro quo', I'm having a little trouble with it. Could you maybe work with me one on one a little?"  
  
"Sure." They reached the path, and went their separate ways. Jed headed back toward his house, waving at Leo.  
  
He put his clubs in the mud room closet and went to wash up for dinner. When he came out of the bathroom, his father was standing there. "Hi, Dad." Jed said.  
  
"What were you and McGarry doing down by the lake?" His father said abruptly.   
  
"Leo was helping me work on my game. And I really think it *did* help, Dad..."  
  
"So, the two of you were just wacking away at golf balls...in that thick grass...with the expensive set of clubs I bought you?"  
  
"The grass was just cut yesterday..." His face exploded with the force of his father's slap. The familiar shame that followed was, as always, worst than the pain.   
  
"Go down to the mudroom, and clean your clubs properly. Then come to my study." Jed stood there a moment, watching his father walk down the stairs. As he turned to go, he saw David standing in the doorway of his room, his hands clenched together.  
  
"Don't worry, Davey." He said. "Dad will never hit you." He knew that was true. Davey was good at sports. Davey was unassuming. Davey was safe. Jed walked down the stairs. A few minutes later, he knocked on the study door and went in.  
  
"I've called the Pro. He'll see you twice a week. 5pm on Wednesdays, and 8am on Saturdays. There's a locker for member's clubs. You'll leave yours there for the time being." He gestured to Jed to sit down. "I told you when you began here as a freshman that it was here you would begin to make the contacts that would be important to you in the future. The young men here will be a part of the future of this nation, in government and in business. And yet, you continue to ignore my advice, and associate with those who can do you no good - now or in the future."  
  
"Dad, Leo's a good guy. He's at the top of our class."  
  
"I'm talking about a different type of class, and you know it. McGarry will probably do alright for himself. His father certainly has. But "class tells", Jed-and that kind will always bring you down in the end. When I see you associate with him, and not someone like young Ensley..."  
  
"Ensley's a jerk, Dad. Everybody..."  
  
"Will you never learn to stop interrupting me?" Jed sensed his father's inclinations and feel silent."Ensley's family-like ours-dates back to this country's forefathers. His father serves in Congress. He may be a little rough around the edges, but that will smooth out in time. You need to recognise that." His father sat on the edge of his desk in front of Jed, and adopted a paterial tone. "I'm not saying you can't *associate* with McGarry. But, bringing him to our home, spending extra time with him...it's only going to put ideas in his head. Do we understand each other?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." Jed said softly.  
  
"Let's go into dinner, then."  
  
It was a good dinner, but a quiet one. Jed's mother and father talked about a party they were having for the teaching staff the following weekend. David peeked under his lashes at his brother. Jed silently picked at his meal. It was a typical Sunday Dinner at the Bartlet's, and no one even realised it.   
  
He did as his father asked. He didn't keep Leo at a distance-there was no need. There was little time for anything but classes during the day, and Jed went home until the study groups began in the evening. When Jed had originally joined the freshman class, his father had been against him spending much time with the other boys in the dorms. Only after it was pointed out to him that it was in the dorms that the study groups for different courses met did he allow Jed to go there in the evening. Wednesday after class, Leo caught sight of him in the halls and ran over to him.  
  
"I was wondering-could we work a little tonight before the trig study group? Maybe in the common room?  
  
Jed froze, He didn't know who had seen them down by the lake and told his father. If it happened again...  
  
"I can't tonight, Leo...I have stuff to do tonight-right up to the time the group meets."  
  
"Okay." Leo said. "Don't worry about it. Anyway-I was thinking...there's no study group tomorrow night, want to work on your putting?" He grinned.  
  
"Uh, well...you really helped me a lot, Leo-but I'm signed up at the club to work with the Pro. I'm keeping my clubs there now, so..."  
  
"Okay." Leo said again, but this time Jed knew it was not. Leo regarded him a moment, almost sadly. "Well, see you later then." He turned and walked away, and Jed knew that a door had closed. There would be no more friendly overtures from Leo. He would go back to his usual friendly detached self, and Jed felt an anger toward his father that was almost too hard to bear.   
  
January 20th, 1960  
  
"Men, be careful! Don't tip it! Watch it going through the door! Everyone back up and give them ROOM!" It was obvious to everyone that Mr.Williamson, the head of the history department, was regretting his magnanimous gesture. Mrs. Williamson had stood twisting her handkerchief as her new Philco 21 inch telelvision in it's fine mahogony cabinet had been carryed out her front door by the largest members of the senior class. Now those same students, having unloaded it from the groundskeepers truck, were trying to manuver their way into the Common Room. Most of the students had already gathered there, and Jed was among them. Once through the door, the set was housted up onto a sturdy desk and plugged in. Mr.Williamson began fiddling with the reception, and the students began to volley for a good viewing spot in the room, either standing or sitting. The room grew more crowded, and Jed moved further in toward the windows. He was jostled from behind, and bumped into someone perched on one of the study desks. He looked around. It was Leo, reading a letter.  
  
"Sorry." he said to him.  
  
"No problem." Leo replied, not looking up from his letter.   
  
Since that day back in late September, they had not talked to each other much, other than in study groups. They both belonged to the Chess Club but somehow never played each other. Jed never saw Leo without feeling regret-that he could not stand up to his father and declare Leo not only his friend, but worthy of his friendship. He often found himself wanting to approach Leo, but since returning from his Christmas break, Leo had seemed even more out of reach.  
  
"How's it going?" Jed said. Leo looked up from his letter, his face was troubled. Jed continued.  
  
"Anything wrong?"  
  
"No." Leo said, folding the letter and putting it away. "From my little sister, Josie. Just-family stuff. How's it goin'?"  
  
"Fine." They regarded each other a moment, and then both looked down. It was a welcome relief to Jed when the television picture became clear and the volume was adjusted as loud as it would go. They stood next to each other in silence, and watched the 35th President of the United States take the oath of office.  
  
Jed had followed the campaign carefully, reading everything he could find. He was looking around him and seeing for the first time, all the wrongs that needed righting. The injustices, the bigotry, the unheard voices of poverty. For the first time in his life, he became aware of the government and the possiblities it provided for all it's citizens. And in this man, standing hatless on a bitter Washington morning, he saw solutions. He became oblivious of the others in the room, focusing only on John F. Kennedy.  
  
"Ask not...what your Country can do for you...ask what you can do for your Country." Those words seemed to flow into his heart, and it was as if-in that moment-something was born in him. A slight shift beside him made him look up at Leo's face, and it mirrored his own. They looked at each other, then back at the television without speaking but they both knew that they shared the same feeling of pride and hope.  
  
After classes had ended, Jed went to the library to find some research material for a sociology paper. Searching the stacks, he saw Leo, crouched on a stepstool, taking notes. He looked up at Jed and grinned. "I think the book you're looking for is on the top shelf." he whispered. "Green binding, about 5 books in from the end." Jed checked. Leo was right.  
  
"Thanks. You need it?"  
  
"Nah. I've already grabbed what I needed out of it." Leo looked back at his notes. Jed hesitated.  
  
"That was something today, wasn't it?" he said finally.  
  
Leo looked up. "It was. It was so..." He looked up the aisle to see if anyone was around, and stood up. He leaned in and whispered, "There is so much to do in this country and he's the guy to do it."  
  
"I know-I've been reading about the campaign all along-and about him."  
  
"I met his brother Bobby at Christmas."  
  
"Liar!" Jed said, forgetting to keep his voice down.  
  
"Gentlemen." They looked up the aisle and saw Miss Brennan standing there. "Either go in one of the quiet rooms, or leave-these are your options.  
  
They nodded at her, and then Jed jerked his thumb toward the quiet rooms along the wall. They found an empty one and sat down. "So, tell me." Jed said.  
  
"We went to Chicago to visit my Uncle Jack. He's a lawyer, and he's been really getting into the Daley Machine. Bobby was out there just before Christmas-Uncle Jack had some people over to dinner to meet him."  
  
"You got to talk to him?" Jed said incredulous.  
  
"Yeah..." Leo said, remembering. "He was so cool. He's tough, you know-but...I don't know he's got this heart..."  
  
"Man, I envy you."  
  
"You know what he said to me?" Leo said. "He asked me what I wanted to do, and I told him. Then he said, 'Don't forget that the future of this Country belongs to you-because it will be in your hands before you know it.'"  
  
Jed mulled it over. He was enjoying talking to Leo, one on one, and was cautious about how to proceed. Finally, he looked up at him. "What *do* you want to do?" he asked.  
  
Leo seemed a bit surprised by the question. Then he grinned and reached into his bookbag and came up with a magazine, and tossed it on the desk. It was a copy of Scientific American, In bold type against a star-filled sky read the words:  
  
"Frontier of the Future-The Mercury Program".  
  
Jed looked at it. "You want to be an astronaut?"  
  
"Yes. Right now, they're talking about orbiting the earth some day, Jed. But traveling in space-it is the next frontier."  
  
"Is that why you signed up for JROTC?"  
  
"Yeah. The pilots of today are the astronauts of tomorrow, Jed."  
  
"So that means the Army?"  
  
"Or the Air Force. I'll have college and OCS first. Why?"  
  
Jed looked down at the magazine, and back up at Leo. "Viet Nam, that's why. Don't your read the news?"  
  
"Well, I can't think about that, Jed-if my country needs me there, I'll go. Anyway-what we saw today? I have faith in Kennedy-I have to believe he won't..."   
  
The door to the room opened, and Miss Brennan peeked in. "The library's closing, Gentlemen." she said.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Brennan." They said together, getting up. They walked out of the library, and down the path.  
  
"What about you, Jed?" Leo asked, "What's your role in the future?"  
  
Jed had an idea of what he wanted to do-one he had not shared with anyone but Father Griffin-so he gave another answer. "I think I'd like to teach."   
  
"Anything in particular?"  
  
"You'll laugh."  
  
"No I won't!" Leo said.  
  
"Economics." He watched as Leo tried to hide his grin. "I told you you'd laugh."  
  
"I didn't laugh...it just makes...a lot of sense."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're so...analitical. And you're good with numbers."  
  
"It's not about numbers, you know. Economics...do you realise how much of conflict is *based* on economics?"  
  
"No...and I have to get in before room check so you're going to have to hold that thought, o.k.?"  
  
"Okay." Jed said. They stood at a fork in the path. One way led to Fordam Hall, the other to the facilty homes. "Leo, I'm sorry about what happened last fall." Jed blurted out.  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"No, I can't forget it. You don't know..."  
  
"Yeah-I do know." Leo said. "It's alright." He looked toward the facility homes. "You're a student here, but it's a different world up that path." He suddenly looked much older than Jed. "We all have family stuff. Don't worry about it." He reached out and slapped Jed on the arm. "See you in class."  
  
"Yeah." Jed said, and watched him go. A weight he had carried around for six months was suddenly lifted, and he ran for home.  
  
A bond was formed-a covert one at that. They didn't spend much time together, but they were friends just the same.   
  
Junior Year-1960  
  
As soon as the school term ended, Jed and David took off for their Grandfather Bartlet's house on Long Island. Through the summer months, their uncles and aunts and cousins came and went, but Jed and David remained, growing brown from their time spent on the beach, or in the small boat their Grandfather had built. Their parent came up for a week, but they spent the majority of their summer traveling through Europe. Jed sensed some tension between his parents, but he had enough of his own without looking for more.  
  
He wrote letters to some of his classmates, Leo included. Jed wrote long letters about Kennedy and the Civil Rights Movement-Leo sent postcards that said little. The sophmore term had ended with both of them on the dean's list-Jed having edged Leo out with the highest class-standing. Jed was competative by nature-he and Leo used to play chess a lot until Leo started beating the pants off him-now they stuck to monopoly and poker. Summer wound down and Jed returned to Allenville, looking forward to catching up with Leo about his summer.  
  
So the day before the term officially opened, Jed was surprised when Leo returned to school on the train, but Leo made little of it-saying his father was on a business trip. The term began, and at first things seemed like they had always been, but by early October, Jed noticed a change in Leo. First in Latin class. Then a few days later in American History. Leo taking notes, almost frantically, and then the next day-he'd be unprepared. Where the previous year he was always done ahead of time, now his papers were being turned in late. He seemed to be studying, he was always at the library doing research, but it was obvious that he was struggling. Jed tried to talk to him about it, but Leo would brushed him off with a joke.   
  
A few weeks later on a chilly Sunday afternoon, Jed was driving back from town when he saw Leo walking along the road, carrying a large package wrapped in brown paper. He honked and pulled over. "Want a lift?" he asked.  
  
Leo concidered a moment and then said "Sure." He got in the car, putting the package on the floorboards. He dug a pack of cigarettes out of his coat pocket and offered one to Jed, which was accepted. Smoking was frowned apon by the staff and teachers, and students caught smoking had their cigarettes confiscated-but they weren't disciplined for the infraction. It was concidered a right of passage.  
  
"How are you doing on your history paper?" Jed asked.  
  
"Good. I think it's going to be the best I've done so far."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that." Jed replied, "I hope you don't mind me saying so, Leo-you've seemed to be having some trouble this year."  
  
"Yeah, I've had some trouble getting motivated...but things are going to straighten out now."  
  
They wisely tossed their cigarette butts out the window before they entered the Allenville grounds. Jed pulled up in front of the junior dorm, and let Leo out. When he reached for the package the paper came apart, revealing a lockbox and a padlock. Leo looked up at Jed briefly before he covered the items with the torn paper.  
  
"Thanks for the ride." he said, walking toward the dorm.  
  
  
  
Early November.  
  
Jed was walking toward the Library when he saw a group of his classmates deep in discussion. He waved at them, and Kenny Smith left the group and began walking with Jed. "Hey, Kenny-what's up?"  
  
Kenny looked tense, almost embarrassed. "Look, Jed...how much do you talk to McGarry?"  
  
"Some. You know Leo-he's kind of detached some times. Why?"  
  
"Well...there's some rumors going around." Kenny looked over his shoulder at the group he had left.  
  
"What kind of rumors?" Jed said, stopping in the path.   
  
"Well, you know Leo's tutoring some of the freshmen in history, right?"  
  
"Sure. So do I. For latin"  
  
"Well...I'm hearing stuff...that he's got some of the freshman test answers. And he's selling them."  
  
"That's a God-damned LIE!" Jed shouted. Kenny held his hands up to quiet Jed.  
  
"Well, I thought so to-but Derrick says...Leo's got this lock-box in his room. Derrick stopped by to ask Leo about something and...Leo wasn't happy that he'd seen it."  
  
"So automatically, he's helping freshmen cheat? Come on, Kenny-this is Leo we're talking about. Where would he get the freshman test answers, anyway? He wasn't *here* freshmen year."  
  
"Look, I would have said the same thing last year. But...you know what he's been like since he came back after vacation." Kenny looked around again. "I also hear...things at home aren't that great for him."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I hear his Dad's business took a hit. A big one. And I also hear...his Dad's a bit of a toss-pot."  
  
"Kenny, this is stupid. I don't know where you're getting this info, but it's crap...and passing it around is worse."  
  
Kenny looked down at his shoes. "We all like the guy, Jed-you know that."  
  
"Then show it. Stop listeneing to gossip, and spreading it around." Jed turned and walked away, but he was suddenly scared. Because Leo had changed-become more withdrawn. He changed direction and headed toward the dorm. Climbing the stairs two at a time, he stood outside Leo's room for a moment, and finally knocked.  
  
"What?" Leo said.  
  
"It's Jed, Leo-you got a minute?" The was silence on the other side of the door and at first Jed thought Leo was going to ignore him, but finally the door opened-but only a crack.  
  
Leo looked out. "What?" he asked.  
  
"You got a minute?"  
  
"Not really. I'm writing a letter. Then I've got three tests to get ready for. Just like you."  
  
"What's going on, Leo? You hardly talk to anyone anymore-even at the study groups..."  
  
"Jed, I don't have time for this right now." Leo started to close the door, but Jed put his hand against it.  
  
"Talk to me, man. Something's been bothering you all semester. Okay, you had a rough start this fall, but you got your grades back up now. But...I can tell something's eating at you..."  
  
"You can, can you?"  
  
"Yeah, I can!"  
  
Leo looked at him through the door, and for a moment Jed thought he was going to let him in. "Even if you can *tell* that something's wrong-that doesn't mean you can do anything about it. And it's none of your business anyway." He closed the door in Jed's face.   
  
The following week.  
  
Allenville Academy's Disiplinary Committee dated back to the school's opening. Originally comprised of Faculty Members, in 1923 a student who would later sit on the Supreme Court of the State of New York successfully rallyed the student body to insist that represenatives from the junior and senior classes be included.   
  
In 1961, the Committee consisted of the Headmaster by virtue of his title, Mr. Williamson and Mr. Gray, who were voted in by the rest of the faculty, Jed Bartlet and Howard Beakman, representing the juniors and seniors, and Mrs. Landingham. No one ever quite figured out how it was that Mrs. L. ended up on the committee, but there she was.   
  
The faculty appreciated her participation, because at times when they might be inclined to be overly judgemental over some infractions, she would bring them back to earth by reminding them of their youths, when they themselves might have been guilty of much worse.   
  
For the boys, she represented their mothers. She had two of her own-high spirited twins who she would occasionally bring to the campus when she worked on Saturdays. Sitting and waiting to be called on the carpet, a student would glance up at Mrs. Landingham for some barometer of what to expect. If she looked at you with a granite face and then covertly winked, you knew that although she might think you were a scamp who deserved a good paddling, she would be in your corner.  
  
The Disipilinary Committee rarely had to deal with anything past mis-directed high-spirits or a fist fight between two students. On a cold and overcast Wednesday afternoon, Jed was leaving his final class of the day when Howard Beakman tracked him down on the Quad.  
  
"Mrs. L. sent me to find you." he said, "The Diciplinary Committee is meeting in 15 minutes."  
  
"About what?" Jed said, surprised. Usually, they had more than just a few minutes notice.  
  
"She didn't say-something came up quick, and they want to deal with it right away."  
  
The Committee met in the Faculty Lounge in the Administration Building. It was concidered a less intimidating setting, where the committee and the student ot students in question sat in a cirlce of comfortable armchairs around an oak coffee table. Jed and Howard walked quickly toward the building. When they entered the lounge, the found the three faculty members already waiting there.  
  
"What's going on?" Jed asked.  
  
"There isn't time to explain, Jed." said Mr. Williamson, who headed the committee. This happened rather...suddenly. Mrs. Landingham has gone to get the student we need to see."   
  
"May I ask who it is?", said Howard.   
  
Jed's father looked directly at him as he replied, "Leo McGarry."  
  
Jed's heart sank. He looked away from his father, toward Mr. Williamson and Mr. Gray, trying to gauge the mood. What he sensed in them was not comforting. Mrs. Landingham came into the room with Leo. He looked around at the faculty, and his eyes fell on Jed for a moment, then skittered off again.  
  
"Come sit down, Leo." Mrs. L. said, gesturing to one of the chairs. He sat down, his elbows resting in the chairs arms, his hands together. She sat down herself, and Mr. Williamson sat forward.  
  
"Mr. McGarry, at this point, the purpose of this meeting is just to ask you some questions about something that has come up."  
  
"Yes, Sir, I understand."  
  
"You're aware that the school has a policy which allows us to search student's rooms at will?"  
  
"I am, Sir." Leo replied, his voice level. Mr. Williamson opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by the sound of something coming down hard on the coffee table. It was the lockbox Jed had seen the week before.  
  
"What is this, Mr. McGarry?" Bartlet said. Leo looked at the lockbox a moment and then up at the Headmaster.  
  
"It's a lockbox, Sir." he said.  
  
"Excuse me? Do you find this humorous?"  
  
"No, Sir-I don't find it humorous at all." Mr. Williamson looked at the Headmaster and attempted to continue.  
  
"The committee was concerned as to why you would feel it necessary to have one, Mr. McGarry."  
  
"And why you felt it necessary to hid it behind the radiator grill in your room." Bartlet continued. Leo didn't respond. "What do you keep in it?" Bartlet asked.  
  
"Personal possessions." Leo responded quickly.  
  
"Of what kind."  
  
"Of the personal kind, Sir." Jed could tell that Leo was trying to control himself.  
  
"Have you so little faith in the character of your classmates that you feel you must lock up your personal possessions? You have a typewriter in your room, a clock, a radio, clothing. These you leave openly exposed-what is in this box that you wish to hide from prying eyes?"  
  
Leo looked at the Headmaster as if he was the only person in the room. "Sir-I mean no offense...but this school prides itself on teaching us honor and character. I have never displayed in any way that I am not of good character. I would hope...that if I give you my word that there is nothing in that box that could be concidered dis-honorable, that would be enough."  
  
"Do you have the key on you now?" Bartlet said. Leo nodded, and Bartlet held out his hand. Leo looked at it a moment and then dug into his pants pocket and came up with a key. Bartlet took it and opened the padlock. Putting it aside, he flipped opened the lid. The rest of the committe leaned forward as Bartlet began to remove what was inside. Notebooks, folders, references material, a latin dictionary. Half finished papers in Leo's fine hand. No cigarettes, no freshman test answers. Nothing but what was obviously Leo's class work materials. At the very bottom, the Headmaster came up with a copy of Henry Miller's  
  
'Tropic of Cancer'. He tossed it toward Leo. "You're aware that this book was banned from the library?"  
  
"Yes, Sir. That is my own copy. I'm unaware of any ban on students owning certain books. Am I mistaken?"  
  
"Well, if you want to fill you mind with filth..."  
  
Mr. Williamson once again took over, this time with more force. "Well, I think this may be an issue of 'one man's mead', and at the moment should be put aside." He looked at the Headmaster, then looked at Leo and continued. "These are your classwork materials, Mr McGarry?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Williamson.", Leo said looking at him.  
  
"Class notes, test preparation, papers you are working on?"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Which you felt the need to protect. Why?" Leo did not respond. Instead he looked down at the table in front of him. Williamson looked around the room. When he spoke again, his voice was compassionate and sad. "Leo-there were 2 papers you turned in late to my class at the beginning of the term..."  
  
It was a moment before Leo responded, still not looking up. "Yes, Sir." he said quietly.  
  
"You had to forfeit a letter grade on both papers because they were late." Leo stayed silent.  
  
Mr. Gray, who had been quiet the whole time, now spoke up. "I'm a member of the academic review committee, Mr. McGarry, and I know we were all concerned about a general decline in your grades in the beginning of the semester. Since then, you have brought your grade point level back to what we had come to expect from you." He looked at Mr. Williamson, who spoke again. Jed looked around at the rest of the committee. With the exception of his father, they all seemed to realised what was about to be said.  
  
"Leo, was the decline in your classwork...related to your decision to lock up these materials?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." Leo said quickly.  
  
"Your work was being taken from your room?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." The committee became silent again, taking it in.  
  
"If your work materials were, in fact, being stolen from you-why didn't you say anything to me?" the Headmaster said finally.   
  
"I had no proof of anything, Sir." Leo responded.  
  
"But you had suspicions. They should have been brought to my attention so that the matter could be investigated."  
  
"I didn't see any good coming out of it."  
  
"Well, that wasn't your decision to make, was it?" Leo grew silent again. It was Mrs. Landingham who now leaned forward toward Leo.  
  
"Leo-besides your schoolwork-has anything else been taken from your room?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am." he said, quietly. She didn't press him to continue. After a moment, he looked up. His face had begun to crumble. "Letters." he said with a shaking voice. "From my Mother and sisters."  
  
Mrs. Landingham got out of her chair and began to pick up the papers and books and put them in the lockbox. "You may go now, Mr. McGarry." she said "Take your things with you. Under the circumstance, I don't think there will be any objection to your protecting your property in this manner."  
  
"Leave the Miller." said the Headmaster. Mrs. L. looked at him briefly and left the book on the table. She snapped the box closed, handed it to Leo and walked him to the door. She said something to him quietly. He looked at her, nodded and then left the room. The committee sat quietly a moment. Finally, the Headmaster spoke up.  
  
"Well, if this accusation of McGarry's is true, the school's code of conduct requires that he bring it to our attention. He did not."  
  
"I have no doubt that it is *true*. Mrs. Landingham said.   
  
Howard Beakman spoke up."As far as his not bringing it to your attention, Sir-may I say something?"   
  
"Go ahead, Beakman." Williamson interjected.  
  
"I still remember my first day at Allenville. You stood up at chapel and addressed us as a class-about the goals of Allenville. What the school strives to do. To make us men of character. To teach us to solve our own problems. As far as the code of conduct goes, that requires the student body to report infractions they have witnessed themselves, not infractions they have suspicions about. I think McGarry was faced with a situation that he recognised could not be solved by his reporting it to the faculty. He used his judgement to keep it from happening again. In all honesty, I can't say I would have done any different."  
  
"Well put, Mr. Beakman." said Mr. Williamson. "I myself am more concerned about the implications of what happened than Mr. McGarry's response to it. This was more than an act of theft."  
  
"I'm not sure I understand..." the Headmaster started to say.  
  
"McGarry has always been one of our top students. Someone...was trying to change that-to make things difficult for him, if not impossible. That is a henious act. To steal his letters from home...That is an act of cruelty."  
  
"His letters were'nt just stolen, Sir." Jed said finally. "The information in those letters has been passed around among the students."  
  
"What?" said Mrs. Landingham.  
  
"One of the students in my class told me a rumor...that knowing what I know now...came from those letters. I thought it was just stupid gossip and told him so."  
  
"Well, there's nothing to be done about it now." The Headmaster said.   
  
"I think something *must* be done." Mr.Gray interjected, "I think Mr. Williamson is correct that the theft of McGarry's classwork and personal papers warrents some kind of an investigation."  
  
"May I make a suggestion?" Beakman said.  
  
"Certainly."  
  
Beakman shifted in his chair and thought a minute. "If the faculty interviews students in an attempt to find out who it was that stole Leo's property, I believe they will all shut down and claim ignorance, out of fear of retribution or punishment. However, if the committee will allow me to speak to a few select students personally...I think I may be able to get someone to open up."  
  
"Appeal to their sense of fair play?", The Headmaster snorted. "I think it's been demonstrated that if anyone does know who did this-they're content to keep it to themselves."  
  
"Sir, sometimes...friends can get you to accept things, and do things that are against your better judgement. They can get you to rationalize behavior. We are talking about teenagers, after all. If someone were to approach them, not with intimidation but a reminder of the far-reaching implications of this act-I have to believe someone will have a change of heart."  
  
Williamson leaned back in his chair. "I think that's a good suggestion. Why not let Beakman take the day to see what he can find out?"  
  
"Yes, I agree." said Gray. The others nodded, except for the Headmaster. "I think we're done then."  
  
"There's still the matter of the book. Miller is banned..."  
  
"From the *library* Joe," said Williamson. "Mr. McGarry's point is well taken. As head of the English Department, Mr. Loomis banned the book from the library. And although the faculty may not have all agreed with his decision, we agreed it was his to make. I don't believe it is our role to curtail the choices that our students make. Let me just say that if the book is not returned to it's owner, he is certainly welcome to borrow my copy."  
  
"Or mine." said Gray.  
  
"Or mine." said Beakman.  
  
"I have the boxed set." said Mrs. Landingham.  
  
"Very well." Bartlet said, rising. "If you all insist. Beakman can dig around and see if he can find a student of character. McGarry can read pronography if he so chooses. I think we're done." The rest rose as well, except for Jed.  
  
"How was it that the lockbox was discovered?" Jed asked, looking at his father.  
  
Williamson looked at the Headmaster, and then at Jed. "It was a roomcheck."  
  
"Is it the normal routine in a roomcheck to remove the radiator grill?"  
  
Bartlet looked at his son. "We all have more important things to do right now, Jed. I said we're done." He walked out of the room, followed by the others, leaving Jed still sitting.   
  
When he finally got up and left the room, he found Mrs. L. waiting for him. "Where did Leo go?" he asked her.  
  
"Leave Leo be for now, Jed."  
  
"You saw what happened in there. What my father did..."  
  
"Your father didn't *do* anything, Jed."  
  
"Alright, then-what he *tried* to do. I have to talk to Leo."  
  
Mrs. L. grabbed his forelock and yanked on it-not playfully as she had in the past. "This isn't about what *you* need, Jed. Let him alone. I mean it." She turned and began walking swiftly away. Jed knew that wherever she was heading, Leo was there. He turned and left the building.  
  
Beakman was waiting for him on the steps. He got up as Jed approached. "So, what do we do?" Jed asked.  
  
"*We* don't do *anything*." he said. "You stay out of this. Let me handle it."  
  
"Howard, he's my friend..."  
  
"Right-and your Dad's the Headmaster, and no matter how you approach it, no one's going to talk to you. Let me handle it."  
  
"You know who did this." Jed said.  
  
"Of course, I know. The trick is getting someone to say it."  
  
"Where will you start?"  
  
"Where else? With my little brother Jeffrey." Beakman turned and started to walk swiftly toward the dorm.  
  
Later that night, Jed came to the dorm for the latin study group. Leo's dorm room was closed, and he wasn't in attendance at the study group. Jed took Mrs. L.'s advice and let him be.  
  
Just before the group broke up the boys heard the sound of someone running up the stairs and down the hall. A door slammed open and there was a crash and a voice yelling. The boys looked at each other and ran into the hall. A crowd had gathered outside Leo's room, and Jed pushed his way through to the door. Einsley and Leo were on the floor. Einsley trying to connect with punches, Leo fighting him off.  
  
"You Irish prick!" Einsley was yelling, "You think you're going to get *me* expelled? You just wait until my Father hears about this! You'll be the one packing out of here!" Jed and Kenny pushed into the room and started to pull Einsley away from Leo. "You're not going to get away with lying about me! I didn't steal your stuff! You probably set this up to make me look bad!"  
  
"It wasn't him, Asshole-it was *me*." They turned around and saw Jeffrey Beakman standing in the doorway. "I told the Headmaster. I took a week's suspension for it, to-not to mention an ass-kicking from my brother."  
  
Einsley sat back on the floor and stared up at Beakman. "You..."  
  
"Yeah, me. I knew what you did, and I kept my mouth shut because I wanted you to like me-to let me into your 'inner circle'. What a jerk I was-like your inner circle was anything but a bunch of snobs. What I didn't know was about the crap you were spreading-and boy, you did it so well...it never could be traced back to you. Not without the letters. But they have the letters now and everything else."  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Einsley started to get up, heading for Beakman, but Mr. Gray, their housemaster entered the room. Everyone grew silent.  
  
"Mr. Einsley, you were instructed to come back here, collect what you needed for the night and then report to the coventry room. I suggest you do that." Einsley grabbed a few things and went for the door. The students parted to let him pass.  
  
Gray helped Leo up and handed him a packet of letters. "The rest of your work materials will be returned to you later, as soon as they have been checked against Mr. Einsley's work during that time period." He turned toward the students in the doorway."Light's out in 25 minutes, Gentlemen." The boys looked at each other, realising what was being implied, and started back toward their rooms-all but Jed. Gray walked over to Leo and looked at the bruise growing on his cheek. "Should that be looked at?"  
  
"No." Leo said. "I'll have a black eye-I've had them before."  
  
"I'll bring you some ice to put on it."  
  
"Thank You, Sir." Leo looked down at the letters in his hand. Gray put his hand on Leo's shoulder.  
  
"I feel like I have let you down."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Perhaps I should have realized...the problems you had with your classwork at the beginning of term. If I had talked to you, I might have been able to help."  
  
Leo looked up at Mr. Gray. "Einsley won't be expelled for this, will he?"  
  
"No, probably not. He'll transfer out. But his papers will be reviewed for plagerism and regraded if anything looks remotrely like your work. I promise you that much."   
  
Jed couldn't stand the unfainess of what he was hearing. "What about what was said at the meeting today? About what Einsley did being theft, not to mention heinous and cruel? If that isn't grounds for dismissal..."  
  
"The Disiplinary Committee deferrs to the Board of Directors on expulsions, Jed-you know that." He looked back at Leo. "Einsley will transfer out. He will figure he got away with it. He'll probably go on getting away with things, because of his father's connections." He looked at Leo. "Do you care? Does that make him a better man that you?"  
  
"Hell, no." Leo said.  
  
"Alright then. I'll go get you some ice." He looked at Jed. "Don't stay long, Jed. You're probably expected at home."  
  
He closed the door behind him. Leo looked at Jed and then down at the letters in his hand.  
  
"This is why you came to see me the other day?" he said, holding the letters up.  
  
"Yes. That and...other things."  
  
"What were they saying?"  
  
"That you had the lockbox...and you were selling test answers to the freshmen."  
  
Leo snorted and shook his head."What else?"  
  
"That you had some problems at home."  
  
"What kind of problems? My Dad?"  
  
"Yeah...I'm sorry, Leo-I should have told you."  
  
"You tried to, remember? I wouldn't let you."  
  
"You didn't tell me about your stuff getting stolen either."  
  
"You would have wanted to go right to your father." Leo looked down at his letters again. "What are they saying...about my Dad."  
  
Jed looked down at his feet. "I really don't think it matters."  
  
"It matters to *me*!" Leo said, showing his anger for the first time.  
  
"They said...that your Dad's been having some business problems..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"They say he has a drinking problem."  
  
Leo looked down at his letters again, and his shoulders began to shake. Jed walked over and put his hand on his friends shoulder. "I told them it was crap, Leo..."  
  
"Yeah, well-it isn't crap." Leo said, his voice choking. "My Dad took off on a tear about a month ago. He was gone for over a week. My Uncle Jack got a private investigator to look for him. He found him...in a place I don't want to talk about."  
  
"You don't have to." Jed said softly.  
  
"He was so sick from drinking that they put him in a hospital. That's what's in these letters, Jed. All this has been going on since I came back to school."  
  
"How is he now?"  
  
"Better...I guess. He finally wrote to me. He says he's quit drinking. But his business is in trouble. He's had to lay off a lot of employees. That's all he'll tell me. He says, 'Don't worry about it.' but I do. I worry about my Mom and my sisters, and I worry about *him*."  
  
"Of course you do. You love him."  
  
Mr. Gray returned with a towel filled with ice. "Time to go, Jed." he said, laying the cloth against Leo's eye.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Leo." Jed said, leaving the room.  
  
Out in the hall, some of the guys were peeking out, and when they saw Jed, they quietly gathered at the end of the hall.  
  
Derrick was the first to speak. "It wasn't me who told your Dad about the lockbox, Jed."  
  
"Yeah? Who then?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe one of Einsley's buddies..."  
  
Kenny held up his hand. "Look, whoever it was-it looks like it all came out in Leo's favor, right?" He looked around at the rest of the students. "Right?"  
  
Jed looked at Kenny. "You were all set to believe what was being said, Kenny."  
  
"Yeah, I was-come on, Jed-Leo's always played things close to the chest."  
  
"He had a right to! How would you like it if your family business was bandied about? Got any skeletons in *your* family closet, Kenny? How about *you*, Derrick?" He looked around at the rest of the students. "Each of us has to atone for this. The best thing we can do is just let Leo know that he's our friend-and let him be about the rest of it." He looked at them all in turn and then walked away.  
  
He didn't want to go home. He started in that direction, taking the path toward the faculty homes, but then stopped and sat on a bench. He took out his cigarettes and lit one.  
  
"Bum me one of those?", a voice said from the darkness. He turned ant saw Howie Beakman standing there. He held out the pack and Howie sat down next to him.  
  
"What did you find out?" Jed asked.  
  
"Plenty." Howie said, shaking his head. "My dickhead little brother folded in about 30 seconds. He knew about Einsley stealing Leo's stuff but he kept his mouth shut because Einsley convinced him that it was just a joke."  
  
"Who told about the lockbox? Einsley?"  
  
"No-Einsley wouldn't tell about that-he knew why Leo bought it. Here's where it gets *really* stupid. You know Barker?"  
  
"Sure.He's one of Einsley's asshole friends."  
  
"Barker heard about the lockbox and thought that this was a way to *really* get Leo in dutch. So he told the Headmaster about the lockbox...and about the rumors he was selling test answers." Howie laughed. "He ended up screwing himself and Einsley."   
  
Jed looked up the path toward his house. "My Dad was sure ready to believe it."  
  
"That's his job, Jed."  
  
"He *wanted* to believe Leo was selling test answers."  
  
"Well, he wasn't. I hear Mr. Gray is going to address the student body in the morning. You know Galloping Gray-it shoud be interesting." Howie snubbed out his cigarette butt and stood up. "Go home, Jed. Everything worked out. Leave it at that." He walked back into the darkness, toward the senior dorm.  
  
Jed got up and started walking home. As he approached the house, he could see that the lights were on in his father's study. He entered the house, and quietly went up the stairs to his room.  
  
The Following Day  
  
The student body gathered each morning before classes for an invocation and announcements, and an occasional motivational speech by one of the professors. Today, the absence of Einsley and the Headmaster was duely noticed as Mr. Gray stood before the podium and began to speak.  
  
"'Who steals my purse steals trash," he quoted, "but he that flinches from me my good name robs me of that which not enriches him, and makes me poor indeed.'" He looked out onto the sea of boys for a long moment before continuing.   
  
"I am saddened today." he said, "Allenville Academy has prided itself on preparing our students for their futures, but also for building men of character and honor. Today, I feel that we have failed you. A student was a victim of theft. A student was maligned by his peers. The students involved have been dealt with. But...I stand before you today and say that that is not enough. Because there is still the issue of those among you who suspected or knew outright that one of your peers was without character or honor. Those of you who knew-and did nothing-are as lacking in character and honor as those who who have been punished. This is where we have failed you."  
  
The students looked at one another. Mr. Gray continued.  
  
"Someday you will enter the world outside the protection of these walls. You will face a world where you will have to stand up and decide for yourself what is right and what is wrong. You will discover that being honorable is not always rewarded. You will find yourself facing the fact that the opposite is often the case. How will you respond? Think on these things, Gentlemen. I know I shall." Mr. Gray closed his text and looked up at the students one last time. "Class awaits you, Gentlemen. Life awaits you." The students rose and began to file out of the building. Jed tried to find Leo in the throng but couldn't find him. During classes, he watched as Leo took notes, answered questions, and then bolted out the door the moment class ened-appearing in the next class just before the bell, so there was no time for talk. Eventually, time passed, and things became what they had been-except that Leo and Jed could never talk about what had happened in the Teacher's Lounge.  
  
It is said that time heals all wounds. That may be so, but silence shovels dirt on them so that they fester. His Father's willingness to believe Leo was guilty of dis-honor festered within Jed. But he did not speak to him about it. He never did.  
  
  
  
May 5th, 1961  
  
Once again the huge Philco had been dragged from the teachers lounge and placed on a high table in the middle of the room. Mrs. Williamson had decided that if her television was going to be dragged out of her house whenever needed, she might as well donate it and buy a new one. The common room was filled with every student and every teacher was there as well. So were the secretaries, groundskeepers, and the janitors. For twenty minutes, time at Allenville Academy stood still as they all stood witness to history.  
  
"We have splashdown." came the static-ridden report from the Mercury launch pad, and the whole room let out a collective breath, knowing Alan Shepard was safely home. Professor Adamson, head of the science department had spent much of the spring semester discussion the launch, and what would come next.   
  
Once the capsule had been recovered, and the news coverage completed, the students were wisely allowed a break before classes resumed. They were gathered in small groups on the lawns, talking about what had happened and what it would mean in the future, when Jed saw Leo.   
  
"Fine. That was something, wasn't it."  
  
"It sure was." Leo said. He shook his head and looked skyward.   
  
"Still thinking about becoming an astronaut?"  
  
"More than ever. Man...just imagine what it must look like out there..." He grinned at Jed. My Dad's taking us down to Cape Canaveral this summer to see the next flight."  
  
"You LIE!"  
  
"I kid you not. I'm so jacked I can hardly stand it."  
  
"So, things are getting better for you at home?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Dad's been doing really well. He looks better than he's looked in a couple years. He's working a lot, you know-but his business must be doing alright for us to take this big trip. We're even going to fly down there."  
  
"I'm glad." They stood in silence for a while."Have you thought about college?" Jed said finally.  
  
"I'm thinking about the University of Michigan-that's where my Dad and my Uncle Jack went. There's an Air Force ROTC program there. What about you?"  
  
"My parents want me to go to Harvard."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Well, I'm thinking of that-but I'm also thinking of Notre Dame."  
  
"Any particular reason?"  
  
Once again, he hesitated to say. "Just...I've been reading a lot about it. We wouldn't be to far from each other."  
  
"Yeah, there's that famous football rivalry. We can get together a couple of times in the fall and knock each other's heads in."   
  
"Got any other big plans for the summer?" Jed said.  
  
"Yeah. I'm spending part of the summer with my Uncle Jack's family. He got me a job as a go-fer in his law office. I'm thinking about the law after I conquer space."  
  
Jed laughed. "Lucky you. I'm going to be down on Long Island cracking the books for my SAT's."  
  
"You took them already."  
  
"Yes...and I'm taking them again."  
  
"Just can't deal with that less than perfect score, can you?"  
  
"Just because *you* can..."   
  
The two friends looked at each other and grinned. The school year was coming to an end. The business with Einsley was long forgotten on campus. Leo had recovered from the blow to his pride, and was well thought of by both students and faculty. He and Jed had a friendly rivalry-their grade point averages were neck and neck, and both of them were looking forward to their senior year.   
  
They had no way of knowing that in that fateful year, their own blood would betray them both.  
  
Senior Year  
  
For the members of the Senior Class at Allenville Academy, the pressure to succeed was intense. Each exam, each paper, each answer given in class took on new meaning as they headed toward college. Students geared up to compete for the honors and awards given out at graduation. Allenville had one of the highest percentages of graduates that go on to Ivy League schools, so the faculty felt the pressure as well.  
  
Jed and Leo stood side by side at the head of the class, and they continued a friendly competition for grades thru the year. They had both been accepted at a number of Ivy League schools, but had yet to make their final choices.  
  
Their friendship continued as well. Since Einsley's exposure and departure from Allenville, Jed's father had ceased to comment on Jed's friendship with Leo and Jed learned to keep his conversations with his father on safer ground. Leo and Jed got into the habit of going out for breakfast at a diner in town on Sundays after mass. There, they would talk about the week past, and the week before them.  
  
Their biggest competition would come right after the spring break, with the final rounds of the Jefferson Freedom Medal. This competition was decades old, and was considered the most prestigious of the senior awards. The candidates were chosen by the members of the History faculty based on their papers and test scores. What followed was an extemporaneous Q & A with each candidate, which took place just before the break, and the final essay competition, which was held in early May.  
  
Jed drove Leo out to catch the train home when classes ended for the semester, and they both agreed they's done well on the Q & A. They talked the other two students candidates, who in their eyes were simply not in their league when it came to history. Jed stood on the platform waving at Leo as the train pulled out. Neither young man could know the next time they met, at least one of their worlds would have changed completely.  
  
For two weeks later, when the students returned, Leo was not among them. Instead, following chapel services on the first day of the spring semester, Mr. Willaimson rose and addressed the students.  
  
"It is with genuine sorry that I announce that Leo McGarry of our senior class lost his father yesterday due to sudden illness. An address for condolence cards will be posted in the Common Room. Let us all take a moment now to pray for him and the McGarry family." He bowed his own head.   
  
Jed was stunned. In the silence that followed, his heart went out to God-the source of all understanding-and found none.  
  
He waited for Mr. Williamson at the chapel door. "Sir, Leo will be returning to school, won't he?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Jed-I understand he'll be back late in the week. He's going to need his friends to help him."  
  
"I know." Jed said. He looked down, then up again. "It's so awful for Leo. He loves his father so much."  
  
"Yes, it's going to be hard on him."  
  
"I'll be there for him, I can promise you that." Jed said firmly.  
  
"Just so long as you're there for him...in the way *he* needs, Jed-not the way *you* need. Sometimes those are two different things." Mr. Willaimson looked at his watch. "Go now-you'll be late for class."  
  
The following Saturday, Jed was working in the school office when Mrs. L. tracked him down. "Leo's coming in on the 5:30 train, Jed-I'd appreciate it if you'd go and pick him up."  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
"I don't have to tell you to be kind to him, do I?" she said, looking at Jed over the tops of her glasses.  
  
"No, Ma'am."  
  
"You are always kind, Jed-but you sometimes have a tendency to overwhelm people with your kindness. Let Leo be your guide."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." he said.  
  
A cold and heavy rain was falling as Jed stood once again on the platform, holding an umbrella over his head, waiting for the train to come to a complete stop. When Leo got off the train and saw him, he paused for a minute, and began to walk toward him.  
  
"Hey, man." Jed said.  
  
"So, where's the car?" Leo replied, walking past him toward the parking lot.  
  
"Over there." Jed said, following his friend. Leo tossed his suitcase in the back, and got in the passenger seat without a word. He lit a cigarette and hunkered down in the  
  
seat, his eyes closed as Jed pulled out. Silence reigned, and Jed tried to think of something to say.  
  
"So," he said finally, "That Chem paper that's due this week-I know you can get an extension..."  
  
"It's finished." Leo said abruptly. "I did it on the train."  
  
"Good." Jed replied. He tried hard to remember what Mrs. L. and Mr.Williamson had said to him."Leo, look, I'm so sorry about what happened. I hardly know what to say."  
  
"I got your note."  
  
"If there's anything I can do..."  
  
"Thanks." Leo said, his eyes still closed, "I really don't want to talk about it, Jed."  
  
"Sure...but if you ever want to..."  
  
"I won't." Leo said. He leaned forward and turned on the radio, tuning in a rock station. Silence between them reigned again. Jed pulled up to the Senior Dorm, and Leo got out and grabbed his suitcase out of the back. "Thanks for the ride." he said, and walked up the steps to the dorm without looking back.  
  
"So?" Derrick said.  
  
"So...what?" Jed replied.  
  
"So, the study group's started. Should we go knock on his door?"   
  
"He knows the study group's started. If he wants to come...he'll come."  
  
Since his return earlier that week, Leo had become a ghost. He still participated in classes, still kept his academic standing, but between and after classes he was nowhere to be found.   
  
Many of his classmates had approached him with sympathy. He responded with blunt courtesy that invited no further conversation. Jed had hoped that their Sunday Morning breakfasts would resume, but Leo no longer came to mass, and Jed was at a loss on how to approach him. Sometimes he would see Leo hanging around with the Malcom Bundy the Groundskeeper, helping him clear away the deadfall from the winter, but if he saw Jed approach, he would turn and walk away. It was as if a complete stranger had returned from Boston, as if with the loss of his father Leo was lost as well.  
  
  
  
An Sunday Evening in Early May  
  
Jed was sitting in his room, studying for his chemistry final when his mother tapped on his door. "Your Father's in his study." she said. "He wants to speak to you." She moved on to her own room quietly.  
  
As always, Jed stopped and checked himself in the hall mirror before knocking on his father's study door. He smoothed his hair and straightened his collar. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Come." his father said.  
  
He always waited to be told to sit. One did not sit in Father's office unless invited to. Instead, he stood across from the wide desk. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"  
  
Bartlet did not look up from his papers. "Tomorrow is the final round for the Jefferson Essay Medal." he said, bluntly.  
  
"I've been working all week, Dad-every night for at least an hour." His father went on as if he hadn't spoken.  
  
"The candidates will meet in Mr. Lassiter's room..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Kindly stop interrupting me." His father said, looking up at him for the first time. Jed stood silent. His father looked down at his papers and continued. "As you're obviously *aware*, there will be eight envelopes on Mr. Lassiter's desk, arranged in two rows of four. Lassiter will draw names to determine the order in which the candidates will come forward and chose the subject for their essay. At exactly 1pm, the candidates will open their envelopes. They will have one hour and thirty minutes to complete their essay." He closed his book and finally looked up at Jed. "Yours will be the first name called. You will chose the envelope in the top row, the farthest to the right."  
  
Jed felt suddenly sick-to the point that he could to respond. The implications of what his father was telling him sank in and then seemed to stretch out again. He loved his father, even when he was struck by him. He loved him when he was demeaned by him. He loved him even though he was not loved by him. But this...  
  
"Dad...I don't need to cheat."  
  
"You have strengths and weaknesses in the study of American History. Your essay will only reflect those strengths."  
  
"I won't do it."  
  
"You *will*."  
  
"Why?" Jed said, passionately, "Why can't I be judged fairly against my classmates?"  
  
"Every Bartlet who attended this Academy has won the Jefferson Essay Award..."  
  
"Is this *why*" Jed moved away from the desk, combing his hand through his hair, unaware that his father had risen from his chair."Do you have so little faith in me that you think I'm unable to..." His thought was cut off as his father's hands lay hold off him, yanking him back and shoving him down into a chair, roughly.  
  
"Stop over-dramatizing." he said abruptly. Jed tried to calm himself, tried to breath in deeply to forestall what was rising up inside of him, because he knew it would only make things worse. But his loss of innocence was beyond recall. He put his head down and blinked his eyes, hoping his father wouldn't see-but he had. A snort of disgust came from his father as he sat down again behind his desk. "Again with the tears." he said.   
  
"I have the right to be judged...how do I face the other candidates if..."  
  
"You're not upset about the 'other candidates'," his father mocked, "Your upset about McGarry. 'Oh,'" his father whined in imitation, "'How will I face my boyfriend..." Jed blushed in anger as his father sat back in his chair. "McGarry's not my concern here-it's Hollis. I've read his work so far, and I heard his ex-temporal. McGarry's got some brains, I'll grant him that. But he'll choke tomorrow. He's a choker, just like his father."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Never mind. We're done." His father opened his book again. "And just in case you have any idealistic ideas about tomorrow, be assured that your essay will win the competition, no matter what you write. It's a matter of family standards. Close the door on your way out."   
  
Jed rose and left the room. He walked across the hallway, and saw his mother at the top of the stairs, looking down on him with pain plainly written all over her face. "I know your father is harsh with you sometimes, "she said, "but he always does what he feels is best for his family."  
  
He bolted up the stairs-two at a time-and walked past her into his room without a word.  
  
Midnight Hour  
  
Sleep would not come. He put Mozart on the turntable, put on his headphones and tried to tune out on what was rolling around in his head. But the music would not sooth him, and the words on his textbooks jumped around, so he finally gave up.  
  
He opened his window and sat on the ledge. From here he could see the Quad, silent and undisturbed. He decided to take a walk.  
  
He did this often when he couldn't sleep. His parent's room was on the far side of the second floor, away from the stairs. He knew every creak in every stair. Instead going out the front, he would always go out through the sunroom doors. From there he would walk the far side of the Quad, around the lake, or through the trees toward the main road. That was the direction he took tonight, as he was least likely to meet up with Jerry the night man, who stuck pretty close to the school grounds. Head down, walking briskly with his hands stuffed deep in his pockets, Jed thought about his father. All his young life he had looked up to him, and wanted to make him proud. All his young life he had tried to make him love him...  
  
Suddenly, Jed heard a noise in the brush along the path he had taken. He stood there, peering through the trees. "Who's there?" he said. There was no answer. He left the path and walked into the brush. Moving slowly, he squinted ahead, trying to make out anything in the moonlight. He was concentrating so hard on looking ahead, that he didn't feel the roots under his feet until he tripped over one, and landed face first on the ground.  
  
"Geez, you are so damned clumsy." a slurred voice chuckled. He looked up and saw Leo, seated against a tree smoking a cigarette. Jed sat up and brushed himself off. Leo regarded him with a small smirk on his face. "You gonna rat me out?" he asked.  
  
"Of course not." Jed replied. "I'm out here after curfew to."  
  
"Well, you're...you."  
  
Jed got up. "I don't deserve that, and you know it. When have I *ever*..."  
  
"Okay, okay...I'm sorry." Leo held up a pint of vodka. "What about this?"  
  
"It's your funeral." Jed started toward the path.  
  
"You don't have to leave." Leo called."Com'on-there's room against this mighty oak for both of us. Sit down."  
  
Jed turned back. "Bum me a smoke?"  
  
"Sure." Leo passed the pack and dug a lighter out of his pocket. Jed looked at it-Leo had always used matches before-this was a engraved gold lighter, obviously expensive. He lit his cigarette and passed it back.  
  
"That's a nice lighter." he said.  
  
"My Dad's." Leo said simply, looking through the trees to the lake. "So, what's got you out so late?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep. You?"  
  
"Couldn't *drink*!" Leo snorted, taking another draw on the bottle.  
  
"Look, Leo-I know it's none of my business..."  
  
"Anytime I hear someone say that,"Leo said testily, "They're always about to get in my business."  
  
"Well, maybe it's because you're a friend, and I don't like seeing you like this. There's only 6 more weeks until graduation, you can't afford..."  
  
"So I have a drink sometimes-what's it to you? It helps me sleep. I'm still keeping up in class-in fact, I'm still neck and neck with *you*."  
  
"Yeah, and you get caught out after curfew, *drunk* and none of that's going to matter. They'll boot your ass out no matter what your class standing is-then what?"  
  
"Then...whatever." Leo lit another cigarette. "Enough about me. Why are *you* out so late?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep either." Jed said.  
  
"Worried about the Jeff's?"  
  
"No. You?"  
  
"Nah. It's going to be you and me in there, you know that, don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hollis and Jackson-they know history, but this isn't going to be about history-it's going to be about the implications of history. How every event affected the future. That's where you and I kick ass."  
  
"Leo, what's going on?" Jed said abruptly, needing to change the subject.  
  
"Hmm?" Leo said, not looking at him.  
  
"Look, I can only imagine what you're going through. Losing your dad..."  
  
"Let it be, will you?"  
  
"No, I can't-I've tried. You've kept away from me, from all of us. We're your *friends*. "  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. Can't you get that through your skull!" Leo yelled suddenly. He got up suddenly as if to leave, but weaved and fell back down. Jed rose and tried to help him to his feet, but Leo shrugged him off violently. "Leave me alone, Jed, I mean it."   
  
Jed stood there, looking down on Leo, who was searching the ground for the bottle he had dropped. "Okay," he said,"I'll go. But keep this in mind, Leo. Your Dad died way too young. That's awful, it's terrible. But you had something that a lot of guys don't have-will never have. Your father loved you."  
  
Leo stopped his search and sat up. He looked up at Jed. "Oh, My father loved me, alright." he said sarcastically. "He loved me so much that one night he got drunk, put a shotgun in his mouth and blew his head clean off."  
  
Jed stood there, stunned at the revelation as Leo continued.  
  
"He loved his whole family so much that he ran his company into the ground. He sold his stock, he mortgaged everything he owned-including our house-trying to shore it up and then he left us holding the empty bag." Leo's voice began to break. "He...cheated on my mother. He cheated on us..." Finally unable to say more, Leo bent over clutching the grass under him, and began to sob. Jed fell to his knees beside his friend and put his hand on his back, saying nothing, because there was nothing to be said. "I should have known..." Leo moaned, "I mean, I knew *something* was wrong..."  
  
"How could you have known, Leo?" Jed said. He thought of his own father. "We can't know everything about the people we love..."  
  
"Who's there?" a voice called from the path. Both boys looked up and then at each other."I know someone's there, so come out before I call the night watchman!"  
  
"It's Mr. Bennet." Jed whispered to Leo. "Stay here. Don't move. It's Jed Bartlet, Mr. Bennet!" he called, getting up.  
  
"Josiah? What are you doing out so late? Come here, Sir." Jed walked back to the path. There stood Mr. Bennet, the Latin Teacher, who was Housemaster at one of the freshman dorms. "Josiah, it's long past curfew." he said.  
  
"I know, Mr. Bennet...I was having trouble sleeping, so I decided to take a walk."  
  
"Through the brush?"  
  
"I...thought I saw a fox, and I was trying to scare it off." He stood there as the older man regarded him frankly, and then looked toward the bushes.   
  
"A fox, eh? Pesky creatures. Well, Josiah-I think I know you well enough to know you aren't up to any mischief, so I'll say goodnight. But under the circumstances, you wouldn't want to be caught-shall we say-'fuori della legge'" He grinned at his joke.  
  
"No, Sir."  
  
"I'm going back toward the campus. I suggest you finish your business of wrangling the local wild life and do the same."  
  
"Yes Sir." With one more glance toward the brush, the teacher turned and headed back the way he had come. Jed watched him go until he was out of sight. When he went back into the bushes, he found Leo vomiting uncontrollable. He knelt down and held his head. Finally, his retching stopped and Leo sat up, taking deep gulps of air. Jed sat next to him as he recovered his composure.   
  
"Thanks." Leo said finally.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Oh, Hell-I don't know."  
  
"Do you think you can walk?"  
  
"Yeah. I should get back to the dorm..."  
  
"Not yet. You need to sober up first."  
  
"Where are we going then?"  
  
"A place I know."   
  
Leo could walk, but only by leaning on Jed, who lead him along the path and then cut thru another wooded area that led to the backyard of the Bartlet residence. There was a screened-in gazebo there, far away from the house, and Jed sat Leo down in a wicker chair inside. "I'll be right back" he said. He sneaked up to the house, and went through the sunroom door to the kitchen. He got a couple of Cokes out of the refrigerator, some crackers from a tin in the pantry, and went back to the gazebo. Leo was smoking a cigarette, his head in his hands. "Here-drink this. Small sips. Try to keep it down." he said. He sat across from Leo, sipping his Coke. "My parent's room is on the other side of the house, but we should keep our voices down just the same."  
  
Leo drank his coke. He tossed his pack of cigarettes to Jed, who took one. Leo took out his lighter and lit it, and then looked at the lighter in his hand. "This is about all that's left of my father's possessions that's worth anything. I don't know why I wanted it, but I did."  
  
"Maybe it's because you did love him. You still do, even after...Leo-how bad is it, really?"  
  
"Bad." Leo said, leaning back. "The only thing that's left is my mother's jewelry, and the stuff in the house. No insurance, because he was a suicide. My Mom's brother-My Uncle Jack-is helping her. She put the house on the market, and it looks like we're going to be moving to Chicago where he lives. For now, anyway."  
  
"What about college?"  
  
"No money for that now."  
  
"There's scholarships, Leo-you've got the grades for that. And ROTC..."   
  
"How do I go away to college, Jed? My Mom...she's not a strong woman, and this... my sisters..." He looked away.  
  
"Is this why you stopped going to mass?" Jed said softly.  
  
Leo looked across at him, and anger burned in his face. "I have no use for the church anymore." he said.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Let me tell you why, Jed. My family has always been devout. We went to church every Sunday, not just because as Catholics, we were *supposed* to-but because we believed in it. My Dad did a lot of work for our parish. He was a Member of the Knights of Columbus and he spent a lot of time on community projects." Leo shifted in his chair. "The night he died, when the cops and the paramedics were still there, my Mother called the parish house so someone could come give my Dad last rights before they took him away. Monsignor Racher...when she told him what had happend-he said he couldn't-because my Dad had died in a state of mortal sin. No funeral mass, no burial in his family's plot-because he had sinned against God."  
  
Jed stared at Leo. "That's..."  
  
"Yeah." Leo answered.  
  
"But, Leo...the church doesn't view it that way anymore. A person who commits suicide is automatically..."  
  
"Assumed to be off his head and not responsible for his actions. I know that now. Luckily for us...I'd called my Dad's best friend when it happened. He was in the Kof C's with him, and he knew the Cardinal. He arranged it."  
  
"Thank God for that."  
  
"Thank God for nothing." Leo replied. "I had to go there that morning...and answer the Cardinal's questions, and tell him that my Dad was drunk off his ass and nuts in the bargain. Then I signed a piece of paper. But the Monsignor was so pissed that we had 'gone over his head' that we had to find another parish to agree to have the mass." He took another drag off his cigarette. "So, we had the mass, and I walked out of that church and swore I'd never walk in another one again."  
  
Jed sat back, sadly shaking his head. "That wasn't God who let you down, Leo. That was a very human Monsignor, who can't get past some of the changes that have been over-due. God was there."  
  
"Where?" Leo said, frowning.  
  
"Maybe...he was there in your Dad's friend-reaching out to help you get past the Monsignor's ego. And maybe he was there with you, when you talked to the Cardinal. Because the part of your father that was *not* a drunk-that had *not* lost heart-that was the part of your Father that loved you, Leo. And that's the part...I've always envied you for having."  
  
Leo looked over quizzically at Jed."I always figured it wasn't *good*, but is it as bad..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Something happened between you tonight, didn't it?" Leo said.  
  
"Yes." Leo was silent, waiting for Jed to speak. Finally, he did. "He told me that he fixed the Jeff's."   
  
"How?"   
  
"He told me I would get the first draw. He told me what envelope to pick." The admission seemed to take the wind out of Jed, and he sat there, drinking his Coke, afraid of how Leo might respond.  
  
"You gonna do it?" Leo said finally.  
  
"God, *no*!"  
  
"Then who gives a shit?" Leo said smiling at him. Jed stared at him, surprised at his response. "Jed, will the world stop revolving for *either* of us if we don't win some stupid award? No. Do you think I'd think for a *minute* that you *would* let your father give you an edge? No. You're better than that."  
  
"He knows that."  
  
"So?"  
  
"He says...even if my essay *isn't* the best, I'll still get the award."  
  
"Repeat after me, Jed." Leo leaned in and mouthed the words, "Who.Gives.A.Shit."  
  
"*I* do!"  
  
"You're missing the point. Think, Jed. What's supposed to be the point of the Jeff's anyway? It's to see if we understand not the history of our country, but the impact of historical events. Which would you rather be-they guy who won the Jeff's, or the guy who rolled over for his boss and gave the Jeff's to someone who didn't deserve it?" Leo looked at his watch. "Jeez...it's two in the morning. I've got to get back to the dorm. It's not going to be easy getting back in, but at least I've sobered up enough to try."  
  
"Come on." Jed replied. "I know a way in that's safe."  
  
They walked across the Quad toward the Senior Dorm. "Jed, let me ask you something." Leo said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're set on Norte Dame, right?"  
  
"Pretty much, why?"  
  
"Well...they've got a pretty good Economics program-but no where near Harvard or Yale or Princeton. Are you...maybe thinking of a different line of work?"  
  
Jed was glad that he didn't have to be the one to bring it up. "Yes, I am."  
  
"Man...that's a tough life."  
  
"I know. But I want to serve God. The sacrifices will be worth it."  
  
"I think you'll be good at it. You were good at it tonight."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'm not saying it's changed my thinking...but you gave me something to think about."  
  
They had reached the dorm, and Jed led Leo around the west side of the building. Behind the shrubs was a coal chute, long unused. "Go thru here." Jed said. The service stairway door is right outside your room."  
  
"How the heck do you know about *this*?  
  
"Are you kidding? I've lived here all my life!"  
  
"Point taken." Jed pulled open the coal shute door as quietly as possible."Look, about tomorrow. Bring your best, just like you always do. I'll be there with mine."  
  
"You bet." Jed said, as Leo disappeared into the belly of the building.  
  
The Following Day  
  
A light rain was falling as Jed ran across the Quad toward Bartlet Hall. Inside the door he found Leo sitting on the stairs waiting for him. "How's your head?" he said.  
  
"Fine." Leo replied, "Let's go kick some ass." They started walking up the stairs. Leo looked at Jed and quicked his pace. Jed grinned and began to take the stairs two at a time. They raced each other up to the third floor and finished in a dead heat. They stood there a moment, grinning and catching their breath before they entered Mr. Lassiter's room together. The four candidates were seated when Mr. Lassiter entered, eight envelopes in his hand. He placed them on the front of his desk, in two rows of four. From his breast pocket, he pulled four folded pieces of paper and placed them on his desk. Then he turned and addressed them.  
  
"When I call your name, you will come to the desk and chose an envelope which contains the name of the historical figure on which you will write your essay. Do not open your envelope until all the candidates have chosen and I tell you you may begin. You may use the reference books in the back of the room, but remember that this essay is to focus on your own conclusions, rather than on the conclusions of historians. You will have one hour to complete your essay." He turned and sat down heavily in his chair. He picked up the first piece of paper and opened it. After a moment, he said, "Josiah Bartlet."  
  
Jed got out of his chair and walked to the front of the room. Mr. Lassiter was looking down at his desk, granite-faced. Jed stopped in front of the desk, and looked at Mr. Lassiter. He placed his hand on the envelope in the bottom row, all the way to the left. Mr. Lassiter's eyes looked up at him, and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. His nod was almost inperceptible, except to Jed. Jed took the envelope and returned to his seat. Lassiter opened the second piece of paper. "Brian Hollis" he said, with much more verve than before.  
  
Posted on the Common Room Bulletin Board the following Wednesday:  
  
The Jefferson Essay Award committee is pleased to announce that this year's award recipient is Leo T. McGarry. We would like to extend out congratulations to Mr. McGarry, as well as all the candidates, who's knowledge and understanding of our Nation's past will serve them well in their futures.   
  
Mr.'s Lassiter, Williams & Gast  
  
"What happened?" Jed asked, staring at the bulletin board.  
  
"I kicked your ass, that's what happened." Leo said.  
  
"He said, even if mine wasn't the best..."  
  
"Hey-forget it." Leo said, "What it shows is that you gave it your best, and you were judged fairly. That's what you wanted isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah..." Jed said, grinning.   
  
"And don't forget the most important thing." Leo said, slapping him on the back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I. Kicked. Your. Ass." Leo said, punctuating each word as he back down the hall.  
  
The Following Friday Evening.  
  
"Mr. Bartlet."  
  
Jed looked up from polishing his car to see Mr. Lassiter standing on the drive. "Hi, Mr. Lassiter."  
  
"You'll wear the paint right off that car, Son." the teacher laughed. "Take a break and come walk with me."  
  
Jed dropped his polishing rag and followed Mr. Lassiter down the path, his hands stuffed in his pockets.  
  
"A lovely night." Lassiter said to the air.  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"I've been wanting to talk to you about the essay you wrote for the Jeff's."  
  
"Sir?" Jed said, uncomfortably.  
  
"I don't think it's out of line for me to tell you, we were face with a difficult decision..."  
  
"You made the right one, Sir...I read all the papers."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Mrs. Landingham let me."  
  
"Ah...well, I'm not surprised."  
  
"That's how I know you made the right decision."  
  
Lassiter looked ahead of him as they continued to walk. "I think you were the one to make the right decision, Jed. But I wanted to talk to you about your essay." The teacher reached down and picked up a twig that was lying in the path. "The man who's name you chose, had a gigantic role in U.S. history-so many decisions that were made by him are woven into what America is today, and will be in the future. But you chose to concentrate on an event in his political life where he had to make a decision. He was being encouraged by others to accept something that would benefit him, but that he knew in his heart was wrong. It was just a little thing, hardly worth bothering over- but he knew in his heart that if he took this path-it would follow him for the rest of his life. So he chose to take an unpopular stand. And as sometimes happens with men of character-others who had rationalized their own behavior saw that character-and were ashamed. They changed their minds and backed him-even though it meant being unpopular themselves."  
  
Jed stayed silent. Mr. Lassiter looked at the twig and tossed it away. "Jed, I heard yesterday that you've decided on Notre Dame for the fall." he said finally.  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"I thought it was Harvard, or Yale for you-why the change?"  
  
"I'm thinking of the priesthood, Mr. Lassiter." he said finally.  
  
Lassiter chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?" He turned to the young man and held out his hand. "Well, whatever road lies ahead for you, Jed-you will make your mark. Of that, I'm sure."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Lassiter."  
  
"No, Jed. Thank*you*. And finally...with Commencement coming up, I want to assure you that any and all honors that you earn were earned honestly." The teacher turned and headed back toward the dorm. Jed went back to polishing his baby.  
  
Posted on the Common Room Bulletin Board, two weeks later:  
  
After long consideration, The Allenville Academy Commencement Commitee is please to announce that Josiah Bartlet III has been chosen as Valedictorian for the Class of 1961. Leo T. McGarry has been chosen as Salutatorian. Congratulations to both students. Please meet with Mr. Williams Saturday morning to discuss your text.   
  
The evening before Graduation Day  
  
David knocked on his brother's door. "Jed?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Your friend Leo is outside asking for you." Jed walked downstairs and found leo standing on the porch.  
  
"Hey, what's up? I thought you and the rest of the guys were going into town tonight."  
  
"Yeah, well-I begged off. I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow. Want to take a walk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They started down the path leading to the lake. "Looks like good weather for tomorrow." Jed said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is your family coming?"  
  
"No. Mom found a buyer for the house. She's packing up now. She couldn't afford to come anyway."  
  
"That's too bad."  
  
"It's Okay. It's just a ceremony to me, Jed. Look, the reason I wanted to talk to you is that I'm leaving right after Commencement. I got a ticket on the 2:15 train."  
  
"You're not hanging around for the party afterward?"  
  
"Nah. The 2:15 is the only direct to Boston, and I'm anxious to get home. So I wanted to talk to you tonight." Leo looked out over the lake. "Jed, I've been thinking a lot about it, and I wanted you to know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me the last couple of years. You've been a good friend."  
  
"You to. You act like we're never going to see each other again."  
  
"Well, think about it, Jed-our paths are going to be moving away from each other now. We each have different hopes for the future, different goals, different directions."  
  
"We could write to each other."  
  
"I'm not a big letter writer, you know that. Sure, maybe we will run into each other from time to time..."  
  
"There's always reunions here..."  
  
"Jed, when I leave here tomorrow, I'm never coming back. It may have escaped your attention, but I don't have too many happy memories associated with this place. Besides your friendship, I mean."  
  
"So, what are you saying?" Jed said, facing Leo. "You not willing to even *try* to stay friends?"  
  
"No. You'll always be my friend, Jed. I'm saying this because of the possibility that we *may* lose touch. And if that happens, I don't want to leave without saying..." Leo looked down at the ground. Jed waited in the silence. "I don't know how I would have survived it...any of it...if it weren't for you. Especially my Dad. You're like a brother to me, Man. I love you."  
  
Jed reached out and put his arms around Leo, hugging him tightly. "I love you to, Man. I wouldn't have survived the stuff with *my* Dad with out you either."  
  
Finally, they akwardly broke their embrace, like the homophobic young men that all young men are. They stood there watching the sun setting over the lake, each lost in their own thoughts about their impending loss.  
  
The next day after Commencement, while greeting his fellow classmates, Jed heard a horn blare and saw the groundkeeper's truck heading down the lane toward town. As he watched, a hand reached out the passenger side window and waved, on it's way out of his life.  
  
  
  
The end 


End file.
